Irritation
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: The Akatsuki are transported into our world! Waking in an unfamiliar house, they are greeted by a screaming girl and a guy with a baseball bat. How did the sand siblings get sucked into this madness?
1. Author's Note

**Hello fans of Irritation! I'm sorry, this is only an Author's Note! I'm re-writing the chapters already written by AkatsukiFreak31. She gave me this story and I plan to continue it. Don't worry! The characters will remain somewhat the same. I can't promise they'll be EXACTLY the same, since I do not have the same personality and writing style as AkatsukiFreak31. I'm going to try to keep them similar. **

**Anyway, I'm adding more detail and planning to the chapters. I'm going to try my very best to keep this story AWESOME! I've never written an Alternate Universe story so this should be an awesome experience and I hope you will enjoy the products of my imagination! If you'd like a taste of my writing style, check out my other stories. Child of the Puppeteer is my most resent story and should give you an adequate feel for my style. I will be re-writing Child of the Puppeteer... Putting the characters more... in character. :) Sorry for that ramble moment there.**

**Love, **

**Priestess-of-Jashin**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! Alice is not my character she belongs to DaniZaraki.

Tobi was being…well Tobi. He came running into the main room shouting,

"Leader-sama look what Tobi found!"

The child-like man thrust a scroll into Pein's hands. Pein sighed. How Madara could act like that he'd never know. He opened the scroll, studying it carefully.

"It appears to be a jutsu that will enable us to travel to another world," he divulged.

"Should we?" Konan asked.

Pein sat for a moment, thinking.

"I doubt it will work. Some of the hand signs appear made up. I've never seen them before."

Konan looked expectantly at Pein.

"Tobi thinks it will work!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping excitedly. If Madara really wanted them to do it...

"I see no harm in trying it," Pein said, "All of you, pay attention."

Pein then slowly performed the hand signs, letting the Akatsuki members take them in.

"We'll perform this jutsu after we've fully prepared for it. I want each of you to practice the hand signs until you've got them down. After you are all able to do them, we will have a meeting where we will discuss the chakra amounts and stabilities you will need to use in order for this jutsu to work. You are dismissed"

The Akatsuki members filed out of Pein's office, parting into their rooms, where they practiced the hand signs carefully.

Three days later, Pein decided they'd had enough time to practice. It was time to see if they were ready for the next step. With all the Akatsuki members standing in his office, he continued on to the instructions.

"Now, I want you to all perform the hand seals, so I may see if you are ready for the next step."

Down the row, one by one, each member demonstrated how well they did the hand seals.

"Okay, now we will work on the amount of chakra you will need to use. It will take quite a bit of chakra. You can't let it falter. It must be a steady flow. You can all do this without practice. Now, on three we will perform the hand signs simultaneously. Steady chakra flow! One... Two... THREE!"

Suddenly there was a surge of chakra as all the members, formed in a circle, performed the hand seals simultaneously. On the last seal they all felt a pull in their stomachs, just below their bellybuttons. The force of the pull knocking them off their feet.

A falling sensation and then all was gone... black.

**Alright! Well, I understand that this is short but the other chapters will be longer! This is just the beginning! **


	3. Chapter 2

Pein could hear groaning and murmuring all around him. Opening his eyes he glanced around. Everything was... different. The Akatsuki were around him. They were the source of the groans he'd heard. They were all getting up and looking around. Hidan, not stopping to think about the consequences, yelled.

"What the hell! Where are we!"

"Hidan! Shut up!" Pein said in a commanding voice. Hidan's expression turned angry but he did not retort. There was a creak from above and then the softest of steps could be heard. The sound of a door opening, more steps and then another door being opened. Faintly, the Akatsuki could hear a girls voice.

"Trayton, I heard people down stairs!" the voice said.

"Huh?" a boys voice replied groggily.

"There's people down stairs! I heard mens voices!"

There was a thud as the boy jumped out of bed and then the slightest sound of metal sliding against metal. Watching the stairs, they saw a boy with a golf club appear. He saw them, positioning the club in his hand for attack, he charged down the stairs at them, yelling. Pein took quick action, grabbing the club as it was swung at him. He yanked the club, causing the boy to move forward with it. As the boy fell forward, Pein kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to fly back and land on the stairs with a groan. Tossing the metal club aside, Pein quickly grabbed the boy lifting him to his feet and then forcing him to his knees.

"Kisame, hold him here." Pein said, releasing the boy into the blue man's "care." Hearing the name, the boy glanced up, breathing heavily, he looked at them all. His eyes grew wide.

"_cosplayers? Why would cosplayers break into our house!" _he thought.

Hearing a scream from upstairs, he realized that the guy with the orange hair had left.

"_Ivory!" _He panicked, trying to stand up, only to be pushed into the ground by the blue man.

"Do I have to cut your legs off?" Kisame asked, a sadistic smile painting his face.

The boy's heart quickened it's pace. Pein then came down the stairs, carrying two girls on his shoulders. Both were kicking, trying to get away. The boy surged upwards, again trying to get up.

"Okay! You asked for it!" The blue man yelled, swinging a huge sword above his head about to cut off the guy's legs.

"Kisame! Stop!" Pein yelled. Kisame faltered and then sighed. Letting his weapon fall beside him, he picked the boy up, holding him so he faced Pein.

"You're lucky Leader-sama is here... Or not." He said, another sadistic smile on his face. Pein threw the two girls on the floor.

"Sasori, Deidara," he said, gesturing to the two girls. The named Akatsuki members grabbed the two girls.

"Ivory! Alice! Are you alright!" the boy asked them frantically.

"We're okay, Trayton." One of them said, glancing at him. Harshly, Deidara yanked her so she was facing Pein.

"Where is this place?" He asked the girl.

"Why are you cosplayers attacking us!" The girl yelled at him. Slapping her harshly, Pein asked again, "Where is this place?"

_"Ow! Why did he have to SLAP me?"_

Just as she was about to repeat her own question defiantly, there was a sharp pain in her arm.

"OW!" she yelled.

Deirdara removed his hand from her arm where there was now a nice teeth mark. Seeing this mark, on her arm, the girl looked back at the other Akatsuki members and then back at Pein, shock written all over her face.

"Holy shit! You're the real Akatsuki!"

**Okay! Second chapter complete! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm open to criticism so don't worry about hurting my feelings. I want to know what you think I should get rid of, change, or add! **

**Love,**

**PoJ**


End file.
